


In the Game of Life, Winners Are Winners because a Friend Handed Them Cheat Sheets (but never doubt-)

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Of Gold, Green, White, Red, Sky, Blood, Purple, and Blue (Less than Infinite, more colours) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: "I assure you; Brother", Gen, Loki POV, POV Loki (Marvel), Ragnarok near end, Will edit, and so now his heart is calm with being revived by that bottom of the box, ask Loki, finally reached it after wading through, his bottom of Pandora's Box, importing from my DW RP profile because why not, inspired by Polish dubbing of IW cold open, never doubt that, or ask 12 y.o. me when I was in hospital, unedited yet, with mom watching over me, yes filial love can be possessive like whoa, yes platonic fillial love can be possesive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: "They say, on the bottom of the sinfully opened Pandora's Box, there is, the only item remaining, there is, the final salvation, there is one, it is a- the only thing left to lose, that cannot be lost, the only thing a sentient being cannot survive without. The one and only thing necessary after all seems tragically lost, the bottom item, it is--"





	In the Game of Life, Winners Are Winners because a Friend Handed Them Cheat Sheets (but never doubt-)

"If you were here, I might give you a hug, brother."  
  
Loki's mind, for years now, might've been a bit frayed or torn, which by no means hinders his intellect and his stubborness. And his will--  
  
The catch is of instinct, as his frayed mind now may even maybe stitch itself, trying to become Pandora's Box anew.  
  
It might not be too late.  
  
He looks straight ahead for the lost key to the Box, and either he hallucinates, or he does find it in Thor's eye.  
  
Pandora's Box. Closed, after stuffing the bottom item in there again, with inhuman effort, praying that the box won't be open again.  
  
There was also another Pandora's Box and he who would open it. That would be-- unpleasant, and all that would fall, ashes to ashes, what if Thor, and what if Asgard, was among what would vanish?  
  
Which is Loki took it upon himself to become a secret guardian of one of the six keys to that particular Pandora's Box.  
  
The reality should thank him. And so should the Space Stone, who was, in fact, a person. Well, "a person". Loki didn't really think the Space Stone was mentally much more than a fetus as of yet. A curious fetus, but still a fetus.  
  
Then again, Loki hasn't done it all for reality. Not for it, no, no. Oh, no, reality and him weren't on good standing.  
  
However, his brother was sonebody si firmly grounded in this reality, infuriatingly, incredibly so, that Loki couldn't imagine Thor still existing in the wake of Thanos' dream.  
  
They were going to part ways, he and Thor. And then, they didn't.  
  
Thanos will never get this key. No matter what, Loki's decided. And so.  
  
Safekeeping! Why, there was no better choice for a guardian for this Stone, certainly. Loki's been intimate with it already.  
  
Because Loki planned to- come home, now. For a time?  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Or maybe, for millenia. For the rest of his life.  
  
Naive. Endangering. Egoistical. He should go to somewhere worse than Hel, no, worse even than Void or Thanos, for this. For eternity.  
  
And... okay. He decided. He will go. Just give him a year in Sunlight, NOW, and he will gladly run headfirst to any Darkness, afterwards.  
  
He did not deserve... in this game, Loki decided, Loki did not deserve the light and warmth of living stars.  
  
And so, he cheated. Alive, he bathed in this light, in this sweet fire, anyway. And he decides he will keep doing so till he burns away.  
  
"And, if it's all the same to you, brother, how about that hug? I'll even forgive any crushed bones."  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"That's true, thank you for noticing. I try."  
  
"Let's go home before any hugs, Loki."  
  
_No. No. No. If tomorrow, or next year, or next age, Thanos comes or takes me away - or takes You away, my brother, my king, you, since he promised me pain and what other pain could he even inflict? If he does, I will take something that he can't take away from me, first. I'll take it and I will keep it because, brother, You are **mine** , and if you'd awkwardly, torturously, spitefully, wait till Norway, I shall take what's mine to love by force._  
  
It is unsaid, why say it, why risk rejection again? Thor's brotherly love - it does exist, he learned! - is a simple forge fire, Loki's is Ragnarok in its intensity. So Thor would not understand, Loki thinks.  
  
It's easier to think that.  
  
It's easier to take things by force.  
  
And so he moves to take what belongs to him, to hug his belovex brother NOW despite protests--  
  
Fortunately, he loses, and has to yield, as Thor embraces him first with a laugh.  
  
"The world isn't burning anymore, Loki! Ha, you almost worried me."  
  
"Mhm, it'll burn tomorrow only, you're right, my king."  
  
Thor sighs, "And now you're just mocking me again."  
  
Loki nods in an apparent agreement, hiding from tomorrow's probable torture and things worse than death in Thor's arms.  
  
Here, alive or dead, he wants to stay, belonging, equal, wanted, familial, maybe even a little, just a tiny little bit, despite his large crimes, tiniest little bit loved in fair return for his burning, world-ending love and passion... and safe. Maybe even he could lie to himself that he was now feeling safe from--

And belonging. Loki of Asgard. Son of Frigga. Brother of Thor. Son of Odin, perhaps-

Belonging. On purpose. And in that, safe, even if he were to--

Safe in ways that were not so fragile as physical body, which, who even cared...

Belonging.  
  
Always.


End file.
